A Young Werewolve's Eye
by Lovely-Plot
Summary: Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks: two caretakers of two young, recently bitten werewolves. But they're also the discoverers of a new Instrument, an object with mysterious powers. And Voldemort's Death Eaters are after it...This fanfiction also appears
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Lupin sat in an armchair, near the cracking flames of the fireplace. He was at Grimbould Place 12, Sirius's old, hated house. The acient building was quit emptied of the stuff that remembered of the old Black family, though it was repallent to sit here. It still had the ruinous corridors, the tapestry with the family three (Sirius's name, forever, blacked by fire) and the atmosphere of inherent, wicked ideas and neurotic thoughts. He stared into the red flames, thinking of what had happened just a month ago.

Dubledore's dead had burst in like a bomb.

He had felt weak, torn apart, overwhelmed of the enormous inner pain he had felt. Firstly, it had been James and Lily, than Sirius, and now it was Dumbledore. Strong, gracieus, calm Dumbledore. Killed by the teacher he thought he knew... that he _trusted_... And how many times he had tried to stop him of thinking: _I could be next..._

Still submerged by his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door. 'Enter,' he said, looking up. It was Tonks. Her hair was as vivedly bubblegompink as usuelly. She had a wary smile on her face. Lupin could not help himself not to smile back. Tonks grabbed a chair opposite Lupin and sat down. They looked at each other and did not knew what to say. But however, he had the idea that it wasn't necessary. They sat there for a while, and stared dreamily into each other eyes. But suddenly, he sighed, and looked back into the fireplace.

After a short while, they heard a woman's voice. 'Dinner!' called Mrs. Weasley. They both rose from their chairs and walked down the stairs. They entered the kitchen. It was very warm in there. A small, chubby woman turned around and smiled at them. Mrs. Weasley didn't looked very healthy. She had dark circels around her thump eyes, her skin was almost greyish and her smile weak. She took two plates, filled with patatoes and beans, and pushed it into their hands. 'C'mon,' she said, her voice faintly, 'to the dining room.' But Lupin stood still and examined her. 'You're allright, Molly?' he asked tentively. She made a gesture that could mean 'yes', as well as 'no' and shrugged. Tonks walked to the dining room, and Lupin and Molly followed. They ate their dinner silently.

When Lupin had finished, Mrs. Weasley took a deap breath and asked suddenly: 'Remus, can I ask you something?' Lupin looked up, while terrifying things were flowing through his mind. 'It's a... it's quit a story… but I hope you would do it... same for you, Tonks.'Lupin and Tonks exchanged anxious looks. 'Well, you know, of course, the stuff about Greyback,' Mrs. Weasley said. 'Recently, he had attacked a lot of children. Most of them are just kidnapped by himself, to make them, some kind of Death Eathers.'Lupin felt like a stone had fallen into his stomach.

'Fortunately, some children could sneak away, back to their parents. But two children, a brother and a sister, are in a real bad situation. Their parents are missing. It is unpunctually and unknown if the parents are on our side, or on the other.' Tonks frowned. 'So now you want to ask him,' she murmered, while she was staring at her empty plate, 'if he wants to take care of them?' Without waiting for an answer, she continued: 'But why them? St. Mungo's can look after them. And there a plenty of young werewolves.' Mrs. Weasley didn't looked suprised. 'I thought that was obvious, Tonks,' she said calmly. 'Remus can help them perfectly, with their new...configuration. And you are an Auror, of course. If you two get attacked... You're trained for this. Besides, the new Minister asked me. He told me they really _are_ in an awful state... I guess it will be very necessary, then. Darling, we must try to help these young kids. If all those young werewolves join You-Know-Who…' She shivered. 'It's so unfair… they're only just _children_... '

'I will do it, Molly,' said Lupin suddenly. He saw her eyes sparkeling as he said it. 'I know how it is, and I always will,' he said. 'I will try to help them, as good as possible.' Tonks looked at him, midly suprised. 'Please join him, Tonks,' said Mrs. Weasley.Then, Tonks smiled, while her eyes seemed to glow strangely.

'I will do it,' she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Knock, knock_. Lupin awaked and yawned. 'Who's…' he muttered vaguely.

But the door openend, with a laughing Mrs. Weasley behind it.

'Good morning, Remus,' she smiled. 'Good morning,' he responded, while he trew off his blankets and grasped his jeans and T-shirt. 'Can I-' he begun, but Mrs. Weasley already closed the door. He heard her walking down the stairs. He put on his clothes.

Accidentally, he caught his own reflection in the old-fashioned, small mirror.

A suprised looking man, with light brown hair and delicate features, strared back at him.

_Hello, little werewolf_, he thought to himself, _goodmorning. _ He saw himself grinning wary. He put on a pair of socks and walked down, to the ground floor.

Rapidly, he smelled that Mrs. Weasley had cooked a sizable British breakfast.

Lupin opened the door. 'Morning, Remus!' said Tonks happily. Her hair had a darker hue than the day before: now it was fuchsia pink. 'Goodmorning,' he replied, and took the plate Mrs. Weasley had gave him. 'Looking forward?' asked Tonks, while she examined him. Lupin took a chair beside her and started to eat. Mrs. Weasley watched them, and already started to do the washing-up. 'Well...' Lupin began, 'to be honest, I do not know. And you?'

'I think I will agree with you,' she smiled.

After breakfast, they dicided to leave. Mrs. Weasley wished them good luck, and hugged them tightly. 'Look after yourself, Remus,' she wispered, while tears were shining in her eyes.

'I will, Molly,' said Lupin. 'Please, don't worry.' Mrs. Weasley nodded and let go of him.

Tonks had caught his eye. She was smiling excitidly at him.

They took their suitcase (they had no idea of how long it would take: Tonks expected that the Ministry would give them futher instructions) and walked out of Grimmauld Place 12.

Because it was to dangerous to Apparate, they took the train to the hospital.

These days, every magical way of travelling was checked out. It was pretty annoying,

but it was better to travel slowely than unsafely.

They said little while travelling per train, both caught in their own thoughts.

But some minutes before arriving, Lupin asked Tonks a question what had been bothering him for a lot of hours. 'Tonks?' he asked slowely, 'how do you think we have to take care of these children?' Tonks looked away from the window she had been gazing through

for a long time. 'I mean,' Lupin continued, 'Molly did not knew exactly either, does she? What does 'have to take care' means? Is it just…you know…' Lupin hesitated a bit.

'...teaching how to deal with their new shape?' It took a few minutes before Tonks answered.

'I think so. What else could be do? But... I mabye expect the Minister to send more bitten children. They all need to hear the exact facts of their... shape.

Who else could it do better than someone with experience? Then you?'

'Thank you,' said Lupin.

Again, there fell silence between them. They stared at each other a few moments, without saying a word. But quickly, the train stopped and they had arrived at their destination.

They took their suitcase and walked through the crowded streets of London.

It was difficult to stay together in these broad, modern and crammed streets.

They even lost each other a few times, but were lucky to find the other quickly, again.

Finally, there was St. Mungo's. Tonks and Lupin walked to the ugly, old fashioned building and stepped through the glass like veil of the window, into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The waiting room was full of people. Healers were walking fastly through the room, helping emergency's or dangerous patients further into the hospital. (This was unusual: normally, the patients had to walk by themselves to the divisions. Lupin thought that the hospital was to crammed with people, that the patients that were in the most deadly situation, were helped firstly.) The waiting patients were horribly hurted, a lot probely by Death Eaters: there was a baby with three heads, a young girl with a thick, black tail which was circling around her waist with an enourmous fast speed, an old, wrinkled man with a great, swollen green tongue with spikes at the end of it, a red haired woman with a grey, rock-like skin and one, small pink eye in her forehead... There was a teenage boy who was crying like a tiger, a middle-aged man with purple steam coming from his ears and dwarf-sized legs and feet... There even was, to Lupin's shock, a black haired girl, her whole body covered in blood. She seemed familiar to him... he thought and thought... _O God_, he thought, _it is Parvati Patil._

'Tonks,' he said quickly, 'that girl over there,' – he pointed – 'she was one of my pupils.' Tonks saw Parvati directly. 'O no,' she said. 'I know her, to… Well, her parents used to work at the Ministry. They were so nice...' Tonks looked very sad, and walked directly at her. Lupin hurried to follow her, through the mass of cursed and sick wizards and witches. The girl was all alone, and stared to the floor, while her blood was dripping and streaming on the ground. 'Parvati?' asked Tonks tentively. Parvati looked up. Even her face wasn't been undamaged: her cheeks were cutted and darkred. She looked unconfidentally at Tonks. 'Who-?' she asked, her voice unexpectedly bright. Then, she saw Lupin. 'Professor Lupin!' she said happily, grabbing his hand and shaking it politely. 'It is nice to see you again.' Lupin smiled at her. 'It is nice to see you too, Parvati,' he said. 'But what… what happened to you?'

She signed at them to come closer. 'Death Eaters,' she said quietly. 'My whole family was attacked. We were just getting breakfast together, (we had a special birthday party) and they stormed into the house. They wore those white masks, and old, long robes. They cursed all of us. My mother was almost killed by a Death Eather.' She signed at them again, to come more close and wispered: 'I'll swear that it was Snape. I recognized his black hair and dark eyes... And he walked just the same way he did at Hogwarts...' She sighed, looking terrified. 'He cursed me, to… But I don't know what curse it is… no one knows… it was a non-verbal spell, too...' Her dripping blood had created a dark, red pool on the floor. 'God, I hope they can help me,' said Parvati. 'They're so busy, you know… Everyone get cursed these days. But I may be lucky. My younger nephew and niece were bitten by a werewolf, just three weeks ago...' Suddenly, she looked suprised. 'O, no,' she said quietly to Lupin. 'I don't mean-' 'That's O.K.,' he said quickly. 'And besides, we are coming here for two young children who are bitten. Mabye...?'

'Oh, I hope so!' Parvati said hopefully. 'You were a great teacher, you know... All those people before you were really bad. Well, except for professor Lockhart, he did well,' she said, her cheeks turning a bit pink, underneath all the blood. 'Thank you,' said Lupin. That was the second compliment he had been given today. Why were people so nice to him, to say all those things? 'Oh, I'm sorry,' Parvati said quickly to Tonks. 'I forgot… I don't even know your name!' Tonks smiled at her and said: 'I'm Tonks. Nice to meet you.' 'Nice to meet you, too. But... Tonks, is that your first name?' Lupin answered before Tonks could open her mouth. 'No, it's her last name, and her first name is Nymphadora, but she hates it. So she likes it better when we call her just Tonks.' Parvati looked a bit suprised. 'Er...well, then, Tonks,' she said, smiling.

Suddenly, they heard a small voice behind them. 'Erm… Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks?' They all looked up and saw a small, dark female Healer looking at them. 'Yes, we are,' said Lupin, nodding at Tonks. He saw Parvati at the corner of his eye. She was getting paler and paler, and looked very weak. He hoped that she would be helped very quickly. Then, he saw her looking back at him. _That would be nice, but you can't. No one knows what it is. I even doubt if the Healers know it. I'll just have to wait. They're to busy with the real emergency's. _Lupin stared back at her, bewildered. _Good Lord,_ he thought. _You can do Legitimency. Where did you- _But he broke the eyecontact, because he heard the small Healer saying: 'Would you please follow me?' She looked at Parvati. 'I am very sorry for you,' she said. 'It looks like amateur's spell, very Dark. I hav an idea of what it is... I do the Potion antidotes. I'll see if we can find something for you...' She seemed to hesitate a bit.

'Follow me, please.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

They followed her further into the hospital. A lot of people bustled up to them, all hurried to see their patients or beloved ones. It took Parvati a lot of energy to walk. A few times, she suddenly clutched to Tonks's or Lupin's arm ('Sorry!') to prevent she would collapse.

Her blood left a darkred trace through the corridor. It was a long, narrow corridor.

It was lit by the crystal bubbles full of candles, and the walls were lined with portraits of famous Healers.

Finally, they turned left, and walked into a yellow-painted room.

It was full of open closets, all crammed with potions. The bottles had all the possible sizes and colours Lupin could image: round, tiny bottles of just three or five centimeters, filled with gasslike, green potions; long bottels that looked like wine bottles, but filled with white liqueds; enormous bottles with scarlet potions, in which were black strings running very quickly from the top to bottem... The Healer walked to a closet on their left side, and began to examine all of the labels on the glass bottles. She finally took a small, hexagonal bottle, which was almost completely fulled with a pale, orange liquid. She walked back to Parvati, Lupin and Tonks, and took a really tiny golden bowl out of her robes. She put a few drops of the potion into the little bowl, and gave it to Parvati. 'Drink this,' she said merely. And without saying a word, Parvati took the tiny bowl, and drank the potion in one absorption.

Three pairs of eyes stared at her, to see what would happen. Then, a wonderful miracle happened: her wounds began to heal. The cuts in her cheeks closed, the large scratches in her arms disappeared, the damaged skin of her neck recovered. Her hands moved from her tummy to her legs, to check if her skin underneath her clothes, was also recovered.

Then she began to laugh, and wrapped her arm around the small Healer.

'Thank you!' said Parvati. She released the Healer. 'Wow… this is amazing…' said Parvati, examining her healed arms. The Healer seemed to be relieved, too.

'You were very lucky, actually,' she said. At the end of the corridor, they turned left and took the stairs. 'It doesn't help anytime. And the potion is exposed just three months ago…'

She frowned. 'I'm wondering why it helped this time, and not with the wizard before you. People are saying that the Death Eather who uses the spell, changes the spell a little, everytime he uses it. But the effects remain the same...'

They entered the corridor 'Creature – Induced Injuries'. 'I think it is impossible, though... ' mused the Healer. People were walking in and out of the different rooms, the green robes of the Healers swirling. Lupin saw that there were bits of parchment hanging over the regular signes on the doors. 'Here,' said the Healer, when they had come to a door on their right side.

'_Werewolf bites, children'_ said the piece of parchment on the door.

The Healer saw Lupin reading the note. 'Yeah,' she said, 'normally, this was a room for little accidents, made by pets.' She lifted the parchment up.

''_The Impossible' Johosp Whedwarp Ward: Injuries by Pets'._

'There are so many werewolf bites, so we just took another, larger room,' she said. They entered the room.

It was a good-lit room, with three big windows and several portraits of Healers on the walls.

All of the patients were children: the youngest of them was two, three years old; the oldest probably sixteen or seventeen. 'Here they are,' said the Healer. They were standing for two hospital beds. In the left one slept a small, cute-looking girl with long, curling black hair in two braids. Her little head stick out the heavy white blankets, her mouth half open, and she clutched a fluffy, brown teddybear. Lupin thought she must have been seven, or eight years old. In the other bed, lay a bigger figure. He had thick, black hair and small shoulders.

He lent on his tummy, his elbows on his pillow, reading a book or a magazine.

'David?' said the Healer, looking at the back of the boy's head. He turned around and looked at Tonks and Lupin, smiling. He had bright, dark eyes and was about twelve years old.

'You two?' he asked, quietly, so that his sister wouldn't wake.

The words had been a bit of rude, but he sounded friendly.

Tonks smiled back. 'Yeah,' she said, 'we're the two.' Tonks's hand was searching Lupin's. He was a bit of suprised, but didn't shown it. He felt her warm fingers around his.

Then, David saw Parvati, who was standing behind them. 'Parvati!' he said happily, but still quietly. Parvati laughed, walked to him and gave him a hug. Lupin saw that David's arms were full of bloody scratches. 'How are you doing?' asked David Parvati. 'What happened?'

'What happened, is O.K. right now,' asked Parvati vaguely. 'But you have heard of the rest of the family?' David nodded. 'Yeah,' she said merely, his voice bitter, and a little afraid.

'Stella?' The Healer talked quietly, and shook the arm of the girl gently. There were two large cuts in her upper arm. After a few moments, she slowely opened her eyes and yawned.

'Did I had nightmares?' she asked to the Healer. 'You couldn't remember?' asked the Healer.

'No...' Stella answered, and frowned. She sat down at the edge of her bed and saw her three vistitors. 'Hi, Parvati,' she said. Parvati hugged her too. 'I'm happy you're O.K...' said the little girl. Parvati did not replied. 'And hello to you two,' said Stella, looking at Lupin and Tonks at the corner of her eye. They both nodded at her.

The Healer revolved to Tonks and Lupin. 'Can I have a word?'

They followed her out of the room, leaving Parvati and the two children behind.

Lupin felt how Tonks's hand let go of his.

Lupin, Tonks and the Healer walked into a small room. It was pretty bedraggled: there were a few old desks, a lot rolls of half wrote off parchment were lying on the floor, some broken crystal potionbottles and more litter. Straight in front of them stood a enormous, acient wooden closet. The Healer opened it. She took out a small, crystal bottle, filled with a swirling white substance, and an old stone bowl, decorated with strange signs.

Lupin knew what they were going to do before anyone could tell him.

'We often keep thoughts of our patients. It is very clevery to see them before the we start to operate our patients,' said the Healer. She emptied the bottle into the bowl. The sunlight from the small window next to the closet, fell upon the white substance. It made the surface shine like thousends of diamonds. She putted the bowl upon a desk. 'I think it will good for you to see this,' she said. 'I have to tell more things, but it can wait. And this one' – she pointed to the gass-like matter – 'would prevent a lot of unnecessary questions.'

She smiled at them. 'Please,' she said simply. Lupin nodded at her and bend above the bowl.

He let his head sank into the bowl, until his face touched the surface...

And he began to fall, through nothing but darkness...


	5. Chapter 5

**Extra long chapter! Warning: This is much violence. I'm sorry.**

_Chapter 5_

Lupin landed on his feet, his knees lightly bending. Behind him, he heard Tonks landing on the ground. She walked toward him. 'Where are we?' she asked, looking around. They were in an open plaine of wild grass. It was very long and came to Lupin's navel. The sun was low. It would go down in about 15 minutes, mabye even less. In the far distance, they saw the beginning of a forest. But no single sign of two children. 'We're in the right memory, aren't we?' asked Lupos, feeling worried. Tonks began to walk firmly trough the grass. 'Well, I don't think she putted us in the wrong one,' she said confidentally. While they were walking, they kept looking around, searching for a sign of Stella and David. After a few minutes, Lupin saw them. Two small figures were walking in front of them, about 500 meters distance of him and Tonks. 'Look!' he said to Tonks, and pointed to the children. 'C'mon,' said Tonks, smiling. She sprinted through the high grass, to the stature of David and Stella. Lupin followed her, but he wasn't as fast as she was. 'C'mon, old man!' she screamed, laughing. 'I know!' Lupin answered and panted. But they already reached the two children and started to walk beside them. David and Stella looked almost exactly the same as in the present, except for their clothes; they wore jeans and T-shirts.

The two kids were walking silently through the grass. Lupin was just wondering what their purpose was, as they started to talk. 'We shouldn't be here very long,' said David. 'It's getting darker and darker. Mabye we should just walk, back home.' Stella was silent for a few moments. Finally, she said: 'I don't think-' She fell silent. Lupin heard it too: voices were coming from the forest. They were not alone. 'The werewolve will come soon,' wispered Tonks, while she was staring at the forest. They had stopped walking. Lupin looked up, at the sky. The moon would rise very quickly. Would rise quickly.

O no. _The full moon_.

The voices from the forest went louder, but Lupin was afraid of something really different. 'David,' said Stella, sounding worried. 'Who are they?' David shrugged dismissive, and began to walk very slowely towards the threes. Stella, Lupin and Tonks followed. 'Tonks,' said Lupin, his voice trembling. He looked up at the sky again. The sky had turn dark blue, and the sun had set. A pale, shining edge of the moon appeared. 'The moon,' he said finally, his eyes full of fear. To his suprise, Tonks looked at him with a completely calm expression on her face. 'Tonks!' he said again, terrified. Didn't she understood him? Didn't she understood what would going to happen? But Lupin looked to the moon again. The full apparition. Lupin's guts turned into ice. He would tranformate into a werewolve, in front of her and the children. He would turn into a terrible beast he could not controle. He would hurt them... mabye even _murder_ them... He could not let that happen. He couldn't. And then, without thinking about the memory, without thinking about who were at the forest, without thinking about if _this_ would be the solution, he began to ran to the forest.

'Remus!' screamed Tonks, and started to run after him. 'Stop! It isn't – you wouldn't – STOP, DAMN IT!' Tonks had a better condition then Lupin, so after a while, he had to come to a halt. They were almost at the forest and they could see three dark figures walking between the trees, talking quietly with each other. Lupin and Tonks were panting. 'It's just a_ memory_, darling!' shouted Tonks at him, although they were just standing beside each other. 'You wouldn't – o no, you wouldn't – transformate! We're not… actually, here, you know! We're just… seeing this.' Lupin's fast beating heart calmed down a bit. 'You are… you are sure?' he asked gingerly. 'Yeah,' said Tonks. 'Please… my _God_, Remus…' She seemed to be a little angry with him. But Remus feeled intensely relieved. 'Then…' he said softly, 'this would be my first full moon without anything to fear. Which I can remember, of course.' His voice sounded like anyone's but his. Tonks putted her arms around his shoulders and hold him. She looked at the shining moon in the sky. 'Yes,' she wispered in his ear. 'It would be.'

The two strangers in the forest were at the egde of it. One of the strangers stood deeper into the forest. Their voices had grew louder. She seemed to be in a very important conversation, because their voices sounded excited. '...you see, he needs the Instrument. He has been waiting too long, I bet he's…' Tonks let Lupin go. 'Let's follow them,' she said.

But they hadn't had to. The strangers had come to a halt, still discussing hastily and excited. 'We're running out of time,' said a short man, worried, wearing a green robe. They were all (Lupin assumed that the other man wasn't an exception) wearing white masks. 'No, we don't,' said a woman in an old, black robe. Lupin recognized that voice. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. He felt the hate burning in his chest. 'We would get the Instrument soon, I'll swear,' she continued. 'It's actually_ too_ easy… C'mon… how good could it be protected? It's almost forgotten, I'll tell you that. Not many people knew about it... ' She sighed. 'O, and if we have the Instrument... he'll be so pleased... It makes everything so much easier...' A voice, coming from the wood, said: 'And you say that I just have to bite them, and we can get it? Why?' Greyback. Angry componied his hate. Lupin saw Stella en David standing still. Even from the distance he could see their fear. Bellatrix murmered something, and the other Death Eather (and likely Greyback) looked at her, bedazed. 'That's too risky,' said the short man. 'You'll never succeed for that.' 'Come on, it's easy!' said Bellatrix, irritated. 'And very important. Think about what he could do with it... anything is possible… It's better than the Imperius Curse. They'll believe anything...' Bellatrix looked into the forest. 'Come out, and do what I told you to do,' she said strictly. And Greyback came out.

As soon as the silvery moonlight fell upon Greyback, his body began to shake. Lupin receded at the sight of Greyback's transformation. Greyback's old robe ripped as his legs stretched and became wolflegs. He cried at the moon and his arms burst out of his sleeves. His hands became claws with spiked and sharp yellowish nails. A brown haired tail sprout out of his lower back. Greyback shook off his robe, which was torn apart because of the transformation. The two other Death Eathers looked at the whole performance as they were watching the news on the television. The look in their eyes were very serene. Stella and David seemed to have frozen. Then, they turned around and began to ran. Greyback howled again and looked to the place were Tonks and Lupos stood. It was very hard for Lupin to watch all this. He knew how it was to transformate, he knew exactly the pains you had to suffer, but I couldn't understand how you could actually _enjoy_ all of this, how you would bite innocent people intentionally...

But after Greyback's transformation, everything happened so fast that Lupin couldn't think brightly.Greyback ran quick as the wind, howling and growling, after the two children. Lupin heard Stella yelling in agony, as she heard that they were being hunted by a werewolve. Tonks ran towards the displaying, a horrified but resolute expression on her face. Lupin followed her, glancing at the Death Eathers. They still had that horrible flat look. He heard a beastly roar and a scream and saw that he was standing just in front the werewolve and David. Greyback had jumped upon the back of David, his nails deep in his flesh. Scarlet blood was welling up from the small back of the child. David's face was white as chalk, tears were trickling on his cheeks and his mouth was open in an noiseless scream. Stella was yelling and seemed to have gone crazy. She was still running, but she hadn't had any change against Greyback. He pounched upon her back. She fell on her gut, crying. David tried to stand again, but he fell on the ground, not able to help his sister.

Greyback was mauling in Stella's neck so wild, that she turned around and lay on her back. She was pretty brave and began to try to beat the werewolf. Her T-shirt was covered in blood and stick on her body. The werewolve sprang upon her face. Stella cried. Bright, red blood was coming from the deep cuts in her face. She roared and screamed: 'David!' But David was lying on the ground, his body shaking uncontrollably. He cried and screamed while his hands became claws and he sprouted a tail. He was transformating. Greyback bit Stella in her small, defenceless arm and she yelled. Her face was wet of her blood and tears. Ze began to growl beastily at Greyback, and her face became hairy, her eyes black and her teeth pointed. Quickly, two young, bleeding werewolves sprang upon Greyback. He reacted with supernatural speed: he shook the two werewolves off his back and scratched David's gut open. David's yelling was deafening and made Lupin feel sick. He turned away his gaze. It was horrible to look at this. He saw Tonks staring at the three werewolves, her mouth a little open of astonishment and a miserable look in her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes shining. 'Come on,' she said, while a tear was falling on her cheek. 'I can't...' she said, and she clutched his hand. Lupin glanced at the Death Eathers for a last time. He saw the triumph in Bellatrix's eyes and felt the same, hot hate boiling in his chest again. Stella and David fell on the ground again, howling and growling, trying to release themselves from the evil werewolve that was hunting them...

But everyting turned black... and they were falling through darkness again... back to present... Back to a world which already knew the abominitions against two little children. But did they already knew about the Death Eathers, and their mysterieus Instrument...?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

'O...no. O no. That wasn't nice._' _Tonks was trembeling and murmering to herself. 'That was…' Her eyes became big and she sighed. They were back at the hospital, into the room of the stored Pensieves. 'Believe me, Remus,' she said, looking at Lupin and clearly trying to calm herself down. 'I have seen worse. Much worse. It's… As an Auror…' She seemed to look for words. Lupin only nodded earnistly and said: 'I think I understand.'

Tears were dropping down from the corner of Tonks's eyes. 'O, Remus!' she sobbed suddenly. Lupin embraced her and patted her on the back. But quickly, she pulled him away.

'No… no… sorry, but… no...' She grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight into the eye. '_I_ am an Auror,' she said soloumny, as though she was doing an important speech.

Lupin did not knew what to say, and only gazed at her, frowning.

'I should have been used to this...' she murmered, looking miserable. She let go of him and started to walk through the room, caught by her thoughts. 'But...' she slowely continioud,

'that 'Instrument'... What is it? And how does it work? It sounded pretty important to the Death Eathers.' Lupin nodded slowely. 'Yes, I have been thinking about that, too,' he said.

He looked at her. 'Don't you...?' 'I don't know,' she sighed, and stood still by the Pensieve. She let her fingertops glide over the edge of the Pensieve bowl. 'The Minister told me to do _this_, with you.' She smiled joyless, while she was staring in the Pensieve. 'To be honest, Remus, I think he just doesn't trust me to do the real work. Because I'm in the Order, because I know Harry, mabye because I'm _young_, I guess...' 'He's not Fudge,' said Lupin. 'He might be neurotic, but he's also anything but naieve.' Tonks shrugged and began to walk again, without a purpose. 'Remus, I think that Instrument is really important. Too important. I must tell the Aurors.' 'Of course,' said Lupin. 'But it can be difficult... Tonks, Bellatrix said everybody forgot about it. It can be old, very old, acient and forgotten. We just don't know.'

The doors opened and they turned around. The small, female Healer stood in the beginning of the room. There was some blood on her robe, but her eyes were bright. 'You have seen it?' said the Healer tentively. Lupin nodded.'Yes...' said the Healer vaguely.

'You've seen what happened... It was a lot of work to heal all those wounds, and-'

'What is the Instrument?' interruped Tonks suddenly. The Healer blinked.

'You _have_ heard the Death Eathers, haven't you?' continioud Lupin. There were a few moments of silence.'Yes, I have,' said the Healer finally. 'But I'm as suprised about that Instrument as you are... I really haven't heard anything about it.' 'But you have told the Aurors about it already?' asked Tonks impatiently. 'No, that isn't-' began the Healer. 'Allright,' said Tonks quickly, 'than we just have a little trip to the Ministry, won't we, Remus?'

They walked back to the room of Stella and David. The Healer began to talk very quickly:

'I really don't know about that Instrument, and I doubt if anyone else knows. I have talked to serveral people who should have known about it, if it exists. But I hope you would find out.'

She stopped for the door of the bitten children. 'There are some things you should know about David and Stella,' she said, on normal voice, and lent against the door. 'Stella can be paranoide. I think she is tramatised because of what happened to her. She also has horrible dreams. About werewolves, of course, but also strange things… burning houses, blue lightning, snakes... She wakes up, terrified, screaming and sweating…'

'And, what does Freud says about it?'asked Tonks lightly. The Healer looked irritated.

'Anyway, don't underestimate Stella. She's a bright girl. I know she lookes young... but she's nine years old.' Lupin frowned. He didn't expected that she was that old already.

'David,' continioud the Healer,'is a bit of a dreamer. He loves books and can be absent-minded. He goes to Hogwarts this year. If Minerva opens the school, of course. And I heard that he has got a lot of magical talent. He could let plates soar in the air, completely under controle, when he was just six years old. He can do a lot of things without wand. He hasn't got a wand, he has to buy it yet. And...' Her voice became a wisper, so Tonks and Lupin bend forwards. 'And I think he is an empath.' Tonks looked impressed. 'He sounds like a real wizard already! Incredible!' The Healer looked worried.'Yes... but I'm afraid… with so much power already... Things can get wrong, you know. Especially-'

'Dark wizards,' completed Tonks. 'Yes. But who expects a child werewolve to have so much talent? Who would want to get David on the other side when he is just 11 years old?'

'We are almost there,' said Tonks. She was staring out of the window. They were sitting in a train. Stella and David sat beside each other, Lupin and Tonks in front of them.

David was frowning for no clearly reason, his hand under his chin, looking out of the window.

Stella had been examining Lupin and Tonks, with curiousity, as well as suspiciously.

'I'm looking forward,'said Stella with enthousiasm. David didn't said anything.

The train stopped and they walked out of it, Lupin carrying the suitcases and Tonks holding the hands of the children, preventing to lose them in the multitude. 'Why is it so crowded?' asked Stella. It was the first thing she said. Tonks looked suprised, and turned around to look at her. 'We don't know exactly,' she said honestly.

They walked through the long street, took another street, and another.

The great, modern buildings became more old and dirty while they walked. The mass of people slowely disapperead and replaced for a few, separated man and woman in torn and old clothes. But when they took the last street, police cars were driving fast, their alarm-signal yelling. People in wizard- of witchrobes were running and screaming, out of the street. They heard children and babies cry, and the breaking of glass. David gasped and Stella trembled.

Lupin was dazed of what he saw.

In front of them, there was a bunch of Muggles, wizards and witches, and Death Eathers. Most of the Muggles hang upside down in the air, their faces red and terrified. Some of them were flying through the air, smacking to the walls of the old buildings, their body's bleading.

Lupin saw one woman screaming and yelling, when her arms flown into fire. The Death Eathers were laughing, their wands graceful and lightly moving in their hands, making the Muggles cry and suffer. They had the usual white masks upon their face.

The wizards and witches were trying to curse the Dark wizards, but they were quickly dived away, laughing. The curses flashed and hit the walls of the buildings.

They slowely walked towards the bunch of people. (No one noticed them, they were to busy attacking each other.) But David stopped walking. 'I'm not crazy,' he said calmly, although the was clearly terrified. Tonks looked at Lupin. 'What do we got to do, Remus?' she said. 'I've got to-' 'Work, yeah,' said Lupin. 'I go with you.' Tonks looked suprised. 'I don't think so. You stay with David and Stella. You go to their house and stay there.' Stella looked at Lupin. 'I think that'll work best, although I understand you prefer fighting.'

'I do not _prefer_ fighting,' he said, a little angry. He looked at Tonks. 'I just don't want you-'

'You don't have to protect me, Remus,' she said calmly, her eyes gliding over his face.

They fell silent for a while, both caught in their own thoughts.

'We can stay here,' said David.'You can both fight. I don't mind.'

'David,' began Stella. '_Think_, we-'

But then, a Death Eather turned, and saw the four of them. He looked irritated and raised his wand. He said slowely: 'Para-' They all froze for half a second, and then Tonks screamed: 'GO! I handel this!' The other Death Eaters had noticed them too, and grabbed their wands, angry and irritated, to curse them...

Lupin, Stella and David run out of the street, diving away for Death Eather's spells.

The suitcases were heavy, but Lupin didn't had time to make it himself easier.

After a while, they were back again at the train station. The Death Eaters didn't followed them. Lupin felt really worried about Tonks. What if she didn't made it? They didn't even said goodbye... He was caught by his worried thoughts, as the next train already arrived. 'C'mon, children,' he said, looking at Stella and David. 'Back into the train.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Stella and David were really quiet in the train. Lupin wished they would talk a lot more, so that he could think of other subjects than Tonks's miserable leaving. He lent his head against the glass of the window and closed his eyes. _She's gonna be fine_, he said to himself. _Fine. Their's nothing to worry about. _Lupin could almost feel David's eyes, fixed on his face.

He opened his eyes again. He was right: David was looking at Lupin. He finally spoke.

'You're worried, aren't you?' he ask abrupt. Lupin nodded. Stella turned her head diagonal and looked at Lupin. Lupin felt suddenly pretty unconfortable by those four, looking eyes. _What if they are under the Imperius Curse?_ said a anxious voice inside his brain.

_Get off it!_ said another, calm voice. Lupin expected that David would say something that would feel him a lot better about Tonks, but he didn't.

The train stopped. They walked out of it, Stella and David carrying their suitcases.

'Where do you two live, actually?' asked Lupin, when they were walking out of the station.

'Newcastle. We only have to walk a mile, than we're at our home,' replied Stella. 'Allright,' said Lupin. He looked at the pale blue sky and slowely realised that it was pretty warm outside. He sighed. He wished Tonks was with him. It would be strange to live in a house he had never known. He didn't liked the idea of it, but he was happy to do something for the Ministry. They walked through small, deserted lanes and ended up for a pretty, old-fashioned house. Green plants had covered a large piech of the walls and the garden was wild and messy. But when Lupin, David and Stella walked through the open door, the hall was old, but very clean, large and stylish. There was a great, decorated door in front of them. There was a door at the left and a door at the right. At the right, there were also stairs, overlayed with a darkred carpet. Their wasn't any painting or picture on the walls. David and Stella took the stairs and Lupin followed them. They entered a very pink and girly room, with paintings of young woman in sweet, Victorian dresses on the walls. Stella dropped her suitcases on the ground and jumped on her bed. She closed her eyes and began to snore. Lupin chuckled.

They got into David's room. It was very sober. He had only one drawing, in a list, on the wall. Lupin walked to it, and was shocked as he saw what it was. It was pretty ironic. It was a great, wild werewolve. He looked at Lupin, his bared, sharp teeth shining of spittle and the look in his eyes was raw and monster-like. The full moon was high in the sky. The threes at the backround were creepy similar to the real ones in the wood where Stella and David were bitten. Lupin took a deep breath. David dropped his suitcases en sat on the edge of his bed.

'Weird, isn't it?' said David, looking at the back of Lupin's head, who was still staring in the eyes of the painted werewolve. 'I was never afraid of werewolves,' he continioud.

'Not even real ones. And in the stories, they seemed really cool to me.' Lupin snorted.

He would find out how it really was to be one, he thought. Again. Didn't he rembered the first time he transformated? With Greyback? 'Never thought it would happen to me,'said David, staring at the ground and taking off his shoes. It was difficult to say how David really felt about this. Lupin turned around and lent against the wall.

'I think nobody would, David,' he said serene.

Lupin sat in the living room. It was a small, clean area with a lot of big, open windows and wooden pieces of furniture. The walls were painted green, and the bright candlelight came from an acient candelier on the ceiling. He lay on a big sofa and stared to the bookcase in front of him. He was trying to think of a werewolve lesson. He planned to do the first one tonight. The sooner, the better. But where did he had to began? Well, he taught Harry about Patronusses. How difficult could werewolves be? Pretty difficult, he thougt, and growled.

What was the Minister thinking? A werewolve, a teacher: perfect?

So... he had to tell them about the exact transformation... what really happened. What they could do to prevent it, in extreme situations... To prevent it... Lupin pulled himself up and sat straight ahead. Wait! _To prevent it_? Why didn't they get Wolvesbane!

He growled again, and planned to try to get Wolvesbane. Unfortuantly, he knew it was rare, because of the difficulty. Poor, sweet werewolves.

All of a sudden, he heard a small _pop_ coming from the entrance hall. The door was bashed open and a panting woman with pink hair runned straight to him. She wrapped her arms around him and came with an '_ouf!'_ upon his gut. Lupin lay back upon the sofa and did not knew whether to laugh, or to be deadly serious. Tonks laughed naugthy at him and stroke with a finger over his cheek. She was quiet for a moment. Then, she theatrical complained: 'You really have to shave, you know.' Lupin shook his head. She was really unbelieveble.

'What happened?' he asked her, ignoring her last reaction. He gently pushed her off him. They both sat down on the sofa, when she finally gave answer. 'That's quite a story,' she sighed. 'Tell me,' said Lupin simply. And she began to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanx for the reactions! Keep on sending them!**

**And eh... this is the 8th chapter allready. **

**I'm writing on my 13th one at the moment...**

_Chapter 8_

'Firstly, I had to finish the Death Eaters. I was lucky that there weren't a lot of them. It wasn't easy, though. A few other wizards and witches helped me. One of the Death Eaters was Nutt, I think you remember him,' she said, and nodded at Lupin, who nodded back. 'Well, I gave him a broken leg,' she continioud, smirking proudly. Stella and David looked terrified at Tonks.They had decided to come to the ground floor, when they heard Tonks falling on the couch (and Lupin!). Lupin was glad that they had walked slowely. He wasn't sure how they would have reacted if they saw Tonks sitting on him... 'Don't look that terrified,' he said friendly to the children. 'She will not give _you_ a broken leg. It's just her job.' Stella smiled slowely at Tonks. 'To injury and kill the bad guys,' she said simply, nodding.

'Yeah,' smirked Tonks. 'Actually, it is.'

'The Muggles were terrified of the Death Eathers,' continioud Tonks. 'But the Healers from St. Mungo's were already catching them to bring them to the hospital. The phonebooth to the Ministry was completely destroyed. Ah well, most of the wizarding community never used the stupid thing. Anyway, there weren't killed Muggles. Although the woman with the flames on her arms lost both of them, and a kid had five, burning tails. But that will get fixed, I'm sure. After the whole scene, I decided to inform somebody about that Instrument thing, and... What?' David and Stella had blinked and seemed to think very hard. 'Do you know something about the Instrument?' asked Tonks slowely at the two children.

'Well...' started David weakly. He seemed worried, although Lupin didn't knew exactly why. So it _was _very dangerous, and Dark? Stella was staring at Tonks, with a helpless gaze in her eyes. 'We just heard... But probebly…I…' Stella was searching for words. _Or she's afraid to tell us_. Tonks was looking at Lupin and smirked. _Watch your thoughts. They're easy to read._

Lupin answered: _Or you're way to good at Legitimency. Most of the people can only gave images. _'Does something bad happens when you tell us about it?' he asked Stella and David. 'No,' said Stella, with relief. 'But it's just… it's so long ago.' 'It's possible that we inform you the wrong way,' said David. 'I mean: we can have heard things wrong. We can have forgot some very important things, or we mabye even have imagened some things that we never heard.' Tonks frowned. 'Yes, I can imagine that. Mabye…'

Mabye it's better that you tell your story first,' said Lupin suddenly. Than-'

'You're mind get freshed up and you will remember things better, yeah,' finished Tonks.

The children looked suprised at them. Tonks gave them a wink, and continioud with her story.

'I Apparated at the Ministry. They remained calm and were sending Aurors to the Death Eaters and Muggles. They were all busy, but I could talk to an expert in history of magic, a man called Jophius Struck. I explained everything: what we have heard, what happened, that we were in a memory in the Pensieve, about the Death Eaters... 'The Instrument?' he said, when I finally had told him everything. 'That's an old story... There are very little people who know about it. It has always been underestimate, because of the obscurity of the tale.'

'He told me it was an instrument, unknown what kind of instrument. But it was meant to make music with, just 'an ordinary thing'. You-Know-Who had stole it somewhere. When he was about nineteen or twenty years old, he gave it 'powers he only knew about.' Jophius also said about it: 'The Instrument could only be used by those who are blessed, or doomed with the talent of the smoothests.' Tonks frowned and laughed. 'You really help me with that,' I told him. I asked him where this mysterious Instrument can be found. He thought very hard, but than answered: 'On the source of where it all began.' Lupin stared at the ground. 'The source? What kind of source?' Tonks shook her head helplessly. 'He didn't knew. He had read it somewhere. It was the only thing he remembered... Anyway, I have talked to the Aurors, too. Patty Liligus wrote the story down, but said that it wasn't very important at the moment. 'People get attacked, right now, Nymphadora,' she said. 'We can't send some Aurors for something that vague.' So I searched through the Magical Population Index -that's in a very small room on the ground floor-, found this adress and Disappared.'

Tonks took a deep breath and said to the children: 'So...?'

'We didn't even knew _that_ much about the Instrument,' said David. 'The only thing that I can add... is that my parents were involved. ' 'Yes, they were busy to give the Instrument a good place,' remembered Stella, while her eyes narrowed, attempting to think hard. 'That was… David, you know more about it…' 'I think it was about… two or three years ago. We heard them talking about it. With people from the Ministry, I think... Dumbledore… some teachers of a small school for wizards and witches... They... wispered. They looked worried. Frightened.' He shook his head. 'I cannot remember much more, I'm afraid.'

'So, what are we going to do now?' asked Lupin to no one in particular. 'Searching through the house. See if we can find pieches of parchment. Notes, about the Instrument. And you are doing a werewolve lesson tonight,' said Tonks prompt. 'Yeah, I have already planned to do that.' He looked guilty at David and Stella. 'Don't expect me to be a great teacher. Don't expect me to tell everything what is important today. And don't expect that everything what I said is true. Sounds bad, but I can make mistakes, too.' David and Stella nodded soloumny.

'Where do I sleep tonight?' asked Tonks at David. 'Ah, no...' She rolled with her eyes. 'We forgot our suitcases in the hospital. Wait a minute.' She Disapparated with a _bang_.

'Yeah, where do I sleep?' said Lupin. Stella looked suprised. 'Well, in the bedroom of our parents, of course.' 'Eh… Is that…?' he started weakly. 'No, of course not!' said David.

'Well, and Tonks?' 'You don't die if you sleep in the same bed,' said David flightly.

_Bang. _Tonks dropped the suitcases on the floor. 'Where?' she asked, not very politely.

'In our parents's bed, with...' 'Allright,' she said. She walked up the stairs, with her suitcase in her hand. Lupin sighed and followed her example.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

'The most important thing you have to know, is how to protect other people when you're transforming. Everyone has got to find his or her own way. It really depend on the situation, of course. When I was at Hogwarts, the head of the school, professor Dumbledore, had planted a huge three, which beated everyone who touched it. Unless you pushed a button.

Every month at full moon, for a few nights, I had to sit and wait, until the moonlight fell upon my skin and made me transform.'

David and Stella looked interested at Lupin. He realised it sounded interesting, but he shivered at the thought of the horrible, painfull transformations.

Lupin was walking through the living room. For some reason, he couldn't just sit down in a chair. He was nervous. But why? Was it the subject?

He never felt comfortable when he was talking about his werewolve-being.

'I don't know how you would like to protect other people when you're transformating.

You have to find your own way, as I have said. You can lock yourself up in a room,

just like I did.' Lupin laughed, without humour.

'I'm just being honest, but the whole room gets destroyed.

The furniture... Ah well, I don't know if you two have got a room which isn't used...?'

Or was it the two children who made him feel nervous? He didn't knew them. But he was good with children, wasn't he? He teached at Hogwarts, a great, famous magic school.

'There is another opportunity. You can ask somebody to tie you up. It's really...'

Lupin was searching for words. He almost couldn't say how terrible it was.

'I really don't like it,' he finally said. 'It's not comfortable being tied up, of course. And it's very, very dangerous. When you're transforming, you body changes completely. You can easyily escape, if the other person hasn't took attention the fact that you get the shape of an animal: you get shorter.' But the real truth about the ties was, that it made him remember of the few times when his mother had tried to controle him in that way. Things went terribly wrong: he broke free from the ropes. Half of the house was destroyed. He felt so sorry for his parents. He really didn't meant to hurt them, of course not, he loved them so much.

His parents escaped for a night. He remembered well how he was found by them, trembeling and naked, crying because of the damage he had done to the house, to his parents...

He still felt uncomfortable. He slowely realised there was a third opportunity for his feelings.

He saw Tonks standing, leaning at the kitchentable, slowely smirking at him. Lupin blushed.

He really still _wasn't _used to _that_ kind of attention! He gave Tonks a semi-irritated look.

She chuckeled. David and Stella looked quite interested to the two adults, when Lupin remembered he was supposed to tell the children something about their werewolve-being.

'The last thing you could do, is to drink Wolvesbane,' said Lupin, breaking the eyecontact with Tonks. 'Wolvesbane?' aksed David. 'Yes,' said Lupin, 'Wolvesbane is a potion you can drink to avoid your transformation. Serverus Snape made it for me when I was teaching at Hogwarts.' Tonks made a funny noise; somewhere between a gasp and a growl.

'What was that?' said Lupin anxiously. She shook her head. 'No… it's a… nothing.'

But the look in Tonks's eyes made him worry: she looked scared.

'Wolvesbane is a very, very complicated potion, and there aren't a lot of wizards who can brew it. And it's expensive.'

'What does Wolvesbane taste like?' asked Stella. 'And can we get it?'

'Well... it tastes bad. It's… sour. Really sour.

But it's wonderful stuff if you are in an emercency! And... I don't know if we can get it.

I will go to the Potionshop tomorrow, I think... But... we don't use it this time.'

'Why not?' said David. 'That's ridiculous!'

'You can't avoid it every time! And there is no reason to use it.'

'Of course there is,' said Stella. 'I'm scared. It's painful. I might hurt somebody.'

Stella's eyes went red and she snobbed. Tonks walked to her and wrapped her arms around her. 'I don't want to be a werewolve,' said Stella silently. 'I just don't want it. My whole life is already... It makes everything so much more difficult...' Tonks stroke her hair, while Stella was crying in her arms. David looked very absent-minded and stared to the couch.

Lupin felt horrible. He knew how she was feeling, and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Lupin wanted to say something to Stella, to made her feel better, but he couldn't.

Tonks gave him a look of pure miserable. Lupin shrugged helplessly. 'What can I do?' he wispered. Tonks looked away. He felt some kind of embarresed, standing next to the table in the sittingroom, and thinking what to do...

'I'm going for a walk,' he finally said, allthough knew it didn't made sense.

On his way to the door, he heard Stella saying: 'No, please... it's allright.'

She had stopped crying, but her voice was still trembeling.

'I'm... I'm fine. And I'm very thankful, that you and Tonks are doing this for us.'

'No, no,' said Lupin, 'don't thank me.' 'Why not, Remus,' said Tonks, sounding bright.

'Mabye you have to learn to _accept_ thank-you's and compliments.

It's not a bad thing, you know.'

Lupin didn't said anything. He still felt embarresed.

Why didn't he embraced the child by himself? He wasn't that cold normally.

He shook his head. He felt so strange these days, like he wasn't himself anymore.

Like pieces of him were disappared, and some pieces were given to him.

Like the puzzle, him being Remus, had become a choas of unknown pieces who hadn't had a place yet, and the empty holes in the puzzle which hadn't had new pieces to be filled up.

'I'm going for a walk, anyway,' he said. 'Still.'

'You go,' answered Tonks friendly. David stared at her like he had never seen her before.

Lupin walked to the door, closed it behind him and walked further, through the entrace hall.

But then, he stopped. He heard the voices of Stella and David, both talking to Tonks.

He couldn't ignore his curiousity and felt very childish. But he walked to the door of the livingroom, and putted his ear very close to the door... He heard the soft voices of Tonks and the children.

'What?' said the gentle voice of Tonks.

'Go after him,' he heard Stella's girly voice. Lupin's heart was beating hard. Did he had to leave right now? It wasn't very polite to eavesdrop them.

But Tonks already replied: 'I can't. I can't just _leave_ you and David.

Who knows what will happen? You're an easy capture for the Death Eaters. These days…'

'You want him,' said Stella.

'Badly,' completed David.

Tonks giggled nervousley. 'This is crazy.'

'It is,' wispered Lupin silently. It was completely insane. Two kids were telling Tonks that she had to follow him. They were 11 and 9.

_Right...!_

He heard Tonks saying something, but he couldn't figure out what she said.

He assumed it was a protective spell...

'I'm leaving,' said Tonks, who sounded pretty unconfortable.

'I spoke a very strong protective spell out over the house.

Nobody, or... _nothing_ can hurt you in this house._'_

'We already got pretty good spells, but thanks,' laughed David.

He heard Tonks's footsteps coming closer to the door...

Lupin hurried to the door of the entrace hall, and closed it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The soft wind was stroking his face, when he had stepped outside.  
He walked fastly to the edge of the forest. It still wasn't dark.  
The evening light made the forest look innocent and beautiful.  
But he knew what kind of horror had happened in there...

Lupin heard the soft footsteps he had expected. He turned around before she could have called his name. 'Hi,' she merely smiled. The golden sunlight fell upon her small face, and made her skin look yellowish. Her violent pink hair looked softer and more reacheble than he had ever expected. He could see her bright blue eyes so good, examing him adorebly like he was something of pure beauty, the purest beauty she had ever seen, perhaps...

She took his right hand in her left one, and began to walk with him, though the forest.  
They were just searching for a pad, when they quickly find one.  
It was a narrow one, which leaded through a gallery of high, brown with green trees.  
They walked slowely. Lupin was looking at the enormous trees and the small, wild animals. He could almost feel her look upon his face. 'You're worried,' she spoke to him.  
'You're an empath,' he complimented her. 'Of course I'm worried.'  
'It's useless to be worried,' she said brave. 'It's humane, but it doesn't make sense.'  
'You can tell millions of other people the same thing, it wouldn't work,' he said friendly, but bitter. It hadn't been nice what he had said. But it was true. He was worried.  
About the children. About the Instrument.  
And of course, he was worried about the Death Eaters and their Lord. Lord Voldemort.  
'Aren't you worried, then?' asked Lupin. He couldn't believe she wasn't.  
'Ah well, of course I am,' laughed Tonks, but she sounded more serious than ever.  
'But I keep thinking we shouldn't. We're allways worried, you know. I can accept fear.  
When we get attacked, we're scared. That's even very good sometimes, because it gives you more strenght. But to worry... It's better to do something about it. And if we can't... So be it.'

She sounded old and wise, and Lupin looked her in the eyes. Why was she saying this?  
But he hadn't had to ask her. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Tonks gasped for air.  
'Who's that?' she wispered. 'What's that?' But the footsteps had stopped. Lupin turned around to seek for a shadow, which he couldn't find. 'No idea,' he wispered back.  
Tonks grabbed his arm. 'If it's a Death Eater, I will kill him,' she said, and Lupin knew she wasn't joking. They walked further, slowely, looking around them to search for a footstep, a shadow, or a soft sound. 'I know someone's here,' said Tonks softly.  
She looked scared, but strong.

And again, they heard footsteps.  
Tonks turned around quickley, with her wand in her hand.  
Everything happened very fast. Lupin saw a dark shadow, running, trying to catch them. Tonks yelled. They started to run. The dark figure yelled curses at them, Unforgiveble Curses and strange curses which Lupin had never heard from. They ducked away with every incantation they heard, fastly looking behind and panting because of their speed.  
They runned between the high trees and jumped over tree stumps.

Their chaser became closer and closer...

Lupin saw Tonks almost collide to a huge three in front of them, but he screamed at her as a warning. Tonks quickly jumped to her left side to avoid the crash. Lupin looked behind. The figure in the dark robe was undoubtedly a Death Eather, with a very good health.

Lupin knew that they couldn't keep running for ever. He felt stings in his side, and his legs felt heavier and heavier. Tonks looked completely exhausted. She didn't saw the tree stump in front of her, laying on the ground. Lupin wanted to yell, to warn her, but he couldn't speak.  
He was out of breath. He saw Tonks stumble to the ground and stopped.  
The Death Eater stopped, grabbed his wand again, and yelled: 'Paralitis!'  
Lupin elicit his wand and panted: 'Moverio Corpus!' Tonks moved a meter to her left side, and avoided the spell. She got quickly on her feet. She was sweating, but had stopped panting. Of course, Lupin thought, she's got a much better condition that I've got.

'Death Eater,' she silently spoke, but with an unmistakeble hate, 'reveal yourself.'  
The Death Eater slowely took off his hood.  
Lupin saw the well-known greasy, black hair... He saw his cold, dark eyes...

It was Serverus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

Lupin felt his entrails turn into ice. He completely cramped, and could only watch at the face of Serverus Snape. The man in front of him was the murderer of a man he always cared about. A man who had given Lupin a better life, hope, even a future...  
The murderer of Albus Dumbledore.

''YOU!'', screamed Tonks. Every molecule of her body seemed to glow because of hate.  
She had a very dangerous look in her eyes: she looked angry, even a bit frightened, but the desire for revanche was really there. Lupin was scared of the look in the eyes of Tonks:  
she seemed to rock on the edge of madness.

''Me,'' smiled Snape. Lupin saw that his calmness was driving Tonks crazy.  
''DUMBLEDORE!,'' she screamed. ''WHY? WHY HIM?''  
''Ah, Dumbledore,'' said Snape lightly. ''Well, his death was unpreventable, wasn't it?  
The Dark Lord wanted him dead for decenia. He trusted me so much that I had to honour to kill him myself. And do your really have to ask why?''  
Lupin felt that he was becoming uncontrolably aggressive. The pain was so deep, so intense... It was like a fog of anger and pain had come to him, to overwhelme and seduce him...

Lupin grabbed his wand and screamed: ''CRUCIO!'' Snape ducked away, laughing.  
Tonks pointed her wand at her and yelled the same Unforgivable Curse.  
Snape wasn't impressed. ''Ah well, how sweet,'' he wispered, laughing like a madman.  
''The two lovebirds, trying to torture me. Not a good job for an Auror, is it, Nymphadora?''  
''Asshole!'' sweared Tonks. She looked mad as hell.  
''And I think it's pretty good news if I get you into Azkaban! How lovely that would be!''  
''Ahw, Nymphadora, it's so cold in Azakaban,'' said Snape, still smiling.  
''Have I really deserved that?'' He was teasing her, but in the most horrible way he could imagine. He wanted to curse him, to torture him, to kill him...

''I hate you!'' screamed Tonks. ''I hate you! You killed the greatest wizard of all time, fucking Dumbledore - you made my schoollife a living hell, AND you're messing with Stella and David! It's INSANE! I HATE YOU!'' She was screaming, but her eyes were shining. She was crying. ''Crucio!'' screamed Lupin, and pointed his wand at Snape. The sparks were coming from his wand for the desire of torture. Snape laughed again. He was making Lupin crazy of hate. Lupin couldn't stop himself running to Snape, and kicking him in his stomach. He only wanted to beat him, to kick him, to let him feel a little bit of the pain he had felt when Dumbledore had died...  
Snape was suprised. ''Get away from me, you're fighting like a dirty Muggle!'' he roared.  
He pushed Remus away from him. ''Remus!'' shouted Tonks. But Lupin didn't care. He attacked Snape again, with more anger...

But Snape hit him in the face. Lupin fell on the ground. He felt the warm blood streaming from the back of his head. Tonks screamed. He heard Snape shouting: ''Pigerius Agero!''. He expected to feel pain, but he felt absolutely nothing. Lupin was just wondering if the spell had failed, or missed his goal. He tried to stand up. He couldn't. His body seemed to have no energy at all, all though he didn't felt tired. His body did not moved. The only two things that didn't seemed to be under the curse, were his sight and breath. He could still see everything, and he could still blink. Tonks knelt down for him. She whispered: ''Are you allright?'' Lupin looked her in the eyes, but couldn't say anything. She looked worried and shook his arm.  
''Are you...?'' She turned aroun to face Snape. ''What did you did to him?'' she asked icy.

Snape smiled at her. ''It doesn't matter,'' he said lightly. Tonks growled. ''He just can't do anything,'' he responded, blinking with his eyes like he was an innocent man. ''Don't mess with me. Don't mess with him,'' growled Tonks. Snape laughed. ''Touching, Nymphadora, touching,'' he said. ''But I'm afraid I will.''

Panic was streaming through Lupin' body... he couldn't do anything...  
What had Serverus planned to do? He would do something to Tonks... If she got murdered...  
He used to shiver when he thought about things like that, but his body was still lying on the floor. He couldn't do anything but watch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'What do you want?' asked Tonks angryly.  
'Guess what? I want the Instrument,' said Snape lightly. 'I know that you know about it. You saw the memory in the Pensieve of that child, just like Lupin saw.'  
Tonks's eyes flickered towards Lupin's. 'I don't know anything about the Instrument. Ah well... I know as much as you know, probebly. And besides, I do not trust a word you say. You have been lying for years to Dumbledore.'  
'Forget about the man,' smiled Snape and Lupin hated him intensly.  
Snape walked towards Tonks. She didn't moved, but looked very angry at Snape.  
'Tell me about the Instrument, or I'll kill your dear friend,' said Snape sweetly, with his face close to Tonks's. He pointed his wand at her and yelled: 'Legilimens!'  
Tonks roared loudly and pushed him away from her, with her eyes closed.  
'You bloody coward!' she yelled.

And things happened very fast after that. In a few seconds, Tonks had grabbed her wand and the two of them had changed into a bunch of sparks, incantations, colours and running body's. Lupin had to blink often to (visually) keep up with them, but he couldn't. After a few minutes, Tonks was lying on ther back on the ground, a meter or two away from Lupin.  
Snape was sitting beside her, on his knees. They were both panting and looked hatefully af each other, allthough Tonks looked frightened and embarresed, too.

'Tell me!' roared Snape. 'I don't know anything!' said Tonks calmly, while she moved a bit away from Snape. He grabbed her arm. 'I saw a flash of Jophius Struck.'  
'Yeah, so?' said Tonks nervousley.  
'I'm a way too good Legilimens to know that you know more, my Nymphadora!' screamed Snape. 'I'm not your Nymphadora, you dirty-' yelled Tonks, with fear in her eyes.  
Lupin's heart was beating very fast. He knew that there had been more going on between Snape and Tonks, and he didn't liked that at all.  
'No, you're not, eh?' roared Snape. 'What about that-'  
Tonks yelled. 'Shut up, you monster! SHUT UP!'  
This was really not good...  
'You didn't told your boyfriend, did you?' laughed Snape.  
Tonks roared, took her wand and screamed: 'Levicorpus!'  
Snape hang upside down in the air, his greasy hair before his eyes.  
He looked embarresed. Tonks gave a flick with her wand and he fell with a 'boom!' on the ground. 'How was your youth, Snape?' shouted Tonks angry.  
'Dirty little-' began Snape agressive, looking painfull, but Tonks stood up and hit him in the stomach.  
Snape gasped for air, and Tonks tried to run away. 'Ponerius!' screamed Snape,  
his wand in his hand. Tonks froze in her run. Snape runned towards her and flicked with his wand. She unfroze and started to scream directly.

'What the-!'  
'Information, Nymphadora,' he said serene. 'He's not-'  
'I don't care about your fucking LORD!'  
'Of course you don't, you're-'  
'I'm not going to say a word, allright?'  
'I'll have to make you!'  
He pointed his wand at Lupin.  
'Speak,' he said calmly.

Tonks screamed: 'Oppugnaro!' Snape fell on his back, cursing.  
She started to run directly. Lupin saw her. She was running and running, all the adreneline going through her body and making her faster than he could imagine. Snape went after her.  
They quickly turned into two small points, and then disappeared, out of the forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Remus! Remus, wake up! WAKE UP!'  
Lupin felt a hard hit on his face. 'Ouch!'  
He opened his eyes. Tonks's bright blue eyes were examining him.  
'You're allright?' she said worried.  
'What? Oh... yeah... 'suppose so...'  
Lupin looked around. He was lying on the ground.  
He was still in the forest. It was dark.  
'What's the time now? What happened?'  
He looked at Tonks. She had a bleeding lip and some scratches in her neck.  
'Good Lord, what happened?'  
'Long story,' she said uncomfortably. 'C'mon, stand up.'  
She took his hands and helped him to stand up.  
Lupin felt his limbs and his whole body again, and he was very glad about that.

'What's the time, Tonks?' asked Lupin Tonks, when he stood on his feet again.  
'Dunno. Ten 'o clock or something. It was early dark this evening.'  
Tonks looked agitated. Ze was scratching with her nails in her neck. Lupin saw a bleeding wound there. 'Tonks?' Tonks looked at him and blinked.  
'Tonks!' shouted Lupin. He took her hand into his. 'Stop that!'  
Tonks looked suprised of his binding voice. 'You'll hurt yourself,' said Lupin quitly.

They walked over the small path, out of the forest. Tonks looked very pale and tired.  
'Tell me what happened,' said Lupin. But Tonks didn't replied. They walked further.  
Tonks walked quickly, and Lupin had difficulty to keep up with her.  
They were almost out of the forest. 'Please, Tonks...' he said.  
Tonks avoided his gaze. 'Tell me,' he suddenly begged.

The moonlight was falling upon there faces as they stood at the edge of the forest.  
Tonks sighed. Lupin saw tears shining in the corner of her eyes.  
'Oh...' Lupin sighed. Tonks wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.  
Lupin felt worried. What had Snape done to her? How far did he went?  
'What has he done to you, Tonks?' wispered Lupin to her, while he was stroking her hair.  
She sighed again. 'He... I...' She shook her head and let go of him. 'We have to see Stella and David at first... I...' Now, she took his hand into hers. They walked to the house.

***

'Kids!' Tonks hugged both of the children.  
They had been upstairs in their room. 'Everything allright?' asked Tonks them.  
The children looked at each other and nodded slowely. 'I guess...' frowned Stella.  
'Tonks, why do you ask that?' asked David. Tonks looked at Lupin.  
'Er... well... I got the feeling that there was something wrong with you...'  
'Death Eaters,' said Lupin suddenly.  
The children looked frightened.  
'We met one,' he said. 'Please don't worry... everything is O.K...'  
He looked at Tonks. 'Please. We should not lie to them. They have to know the truth.'  
'Tonks?' asked David. 'You're not O.K., are you?'  
Lupin suddenly remembered the Healer. David was very social, she told them.  
'No, David, I'm not,' sighed Tonks. 'But I'm going to be fine.'

Tonks closed her eyes and seemed to think very hard...  
'Yes...' she murmed. 'David... Stella... I have to check you two.'  
'What?' said two children together.  
'Don't worry. I won't hurt you, or something...' Tonks crouched at Stella.  
'I don't think... at the moment...' she murmed. Then, she looked the girl in the eyes.  
'Stella, are there gaps in your memory's?'  
Stella looked suprised. 'Er... what?'  
'Are they?' asked Tonks. 'You know... what I mean?'  
'Yes, I know what you mean,' shrugged Stella.  
'So...?'  
'I don't know.'

Lupin looked at Tonks.  
'Come on. She's smart,' apoligized Tonks.  
'It's not that.'  
Stella was thinking hard. 'I think I can remember everything, but-'  
Lupin interupped her and was still looking shocked at Tonks.  
'You think that Snape has...?'  
'Yes, Remus, I think so!' shouted Tonks suddenly.  
She turned to Stella again. 'You know what you said to me when I left?'  
Stella turned scarlet. 'Uh...' She looked at her brother.  
'What did I said?'

Tonks growled. 'I hate him. I verappeltaarte hate him.'  
'Tonks!' said Lupin sharply. 'The children!'  
'You'll be a good father,' she said suddenly, 'but I still... verappeltaarte... hate him!'  
The children looked suprised at Tonks.  
'David?' asked Tonks. 'Have you...?'  
David sighed. 'Yes. The werewolve lesson... And when you left the house... I'm sorry.'  
'Don't say you're sorry, you shouldn't have to be sorry. You can't help it, right?' said Tonks unpatiantly. 'Right,' sighed David.

They walked into the living room and sat down. 'Great,' she said irritatebly. 'We've got... a dark Instrument that Voldemort wants to have. We've got... two kids who have had the spirit of a Death Eater inside them, and that will happen again. We've got... the same Death Eater who tried to kill me.' She smiled humorless. 'Great. Wouldn't be better, would it?'  
'What do you want to do?' asked Lupin.  
'I want Snape out of them!' shouted Tonks. 'It's... EVIL!'  
'Merlin, I KNOW!' said Lupin. 'But do you know things about uttering spirits?'  
'No! Do you want an exorcist?' asked Tonks. Lupin grinned.

He saw the children looking at them, frowning.  
'Well... let's call it a day, Tonks,' said Lupin brightly.  
He saw a look in her eyes that made him feel quite funny.  
Did she really thought...? But they never would... Would they?  
'It's late,' he said hastely. 'Stella and David here should get some sleep.  
We will search in the books tomorrow.'

'Oh, yes,' smiled Tonks. 'Upstairs, you go!'  
She pointed at the stairs, but Stella didn't moved.  
Lupin was suprised. He assumed that the children would obey directly.  
But he seemed to have forgotten that 'going to bed' was an nasty and annoying subject if it came to kids. 'You're not my mum.' Tonks rolled with her eyes.  
'No, I'm not. But if you don't want to be crushed by a werewolve this night, you'd better obey me.' Stella and Lupin were both shocked.  
Stella followed her brother hastely and ran up the stairs.

'Tonks!' breathed Lupin. 'That was... vicious!'  
'Well, I'd practise some more in being vicious, 'cause I couldn't even handel one lousy Death Eater.' Tonks smiled acerbic. They walked slowely up the stairs.

'I think it is time,' said Lupin, when he opened the door to the bedroom, 'that you're going to tell me the whole story about what happened tonight.'


End file.
